


A Different View

by goddessofcruelty



Series: Chrisaac One Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, D/s, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You going to unleash your pet wolf on me, Argent?,” the thing with the human face sneers at him.<br/>Chris shoots him in the shoulder.<br/>“He's my <em>mate</em>,” the hunter says sharply.<br/>The monster arches as he is hamstrung from behind, and the tall blonde werewolf tilts his head to look down at the dying creature.<br/>“He left my leash at home today.”<br/>-<br/>Set eight years after Allison. Chris and Isaac on the road as hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different View

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Chris/Isaac, BDSM relationship. Isaac feel a need to repay Chris for his kindness.

“You going to unleash your pet wolf on me, _Argent_?,” the thing with the human face sneers at him.

Chris shoots him in the shoulder.

“He's my _mate_ ,” the hunter says sharply.

The monster arches as he is hamstrung from behind, and the tall blonde werewolf tilts his head to look down at the dying creature. “He left my leash at home today.”

Chris's lips twitch in a faint smirk, and he grabs the lighter fluid from his bag, and douses the thing with the accelerant, then lights a matchbook and drops it on his body.

Isaac rests his chin on Chris' shoulder, sliding his arms around the hunter's midsection as they watch the monster burn.

Chris leans back slightly into the taller man, hooking a finger into the ring of the leather collar Isaac always wears, and turning his head to steal a kiss.

Isaac responds beautifully, he always has, opening up for Chris eagerly and pressing into the kiss.

After a moment they disengage, and Chris watches Isaac prowl the perimeter, all power and leonine grace. He's _always_ been more cat than wolf, crawling across the floor, arching his back just so when Chris slides into him, claws kneading the bed beneath them...

“You're a dirty old man,” Isaac smirks as he leans against a tree.

“You've got a smart mouth for someone who was begging on his knees an hour ago,” Chris retorts, poking at the fire with a stick.

“That's because it doesn't have anything better to do.”

“And it's not going to if you insist on calling me old.”

Isaac stalks closer, using those incredible blue eyes and angelic curls to full effect, as he gracefully glides to his knees in front of his Master. “Please allow me to apologize properly.”

As always, the mix of lethal predator and cherubic innocent is potent.

The hunter reaches out and grabs a handful of curls, twisting and gripping as he yanks Isaac closer.

“You are such a spoiled brat,” he says, as he uses his other hand to free his thickening member.

“That's your own damned fault,” Isaac smirks up at him, and then swallows him down before Chris can articulate a response.

Chris buries both hands in the golden locks, holds Isaac tight to him for a few seconds, then he fucks the younger man's face hard, holding back nothing.

Isaac keeps his eyes on Chris' face the entire time, keeping his jaw and throat loose for the hunter, hands settled on his thighs as he gives over control.

Before too long, Chris pulls back slightly, and spills over Isaac's tongue, filling the werewolf's mouth with his seed.

Isaac tenderly licks him clean, before turning his face up, still licking his lips like a cat that got into the cream.

“You're impossible,” Chris says with a breathy chuckle.

“That's why you love me.” Isaac is smug and Chris pats his cheek before stepping back and zipping himself up.

“Yeah, yeah, you've had your fun. Go make sure there's no more creepy crawlies out there, so that we can go back to the motel and I can fuck you into the mattress.”

The damned brat somehow manages to backflip from a kneel and hit the ground running.

Chris rolls his eyes and starts taking the equipment back to the truck.

-

They're just in the door of their motel room, when Chris' phone buzzes. He glances at the ID and then tosses it onto the table. Isaac looks up at him, expressive blue eyes filled with sadness.

“Scott.” It's not a question.

“Yeah.” Chris has nothing else to say on the matter, so he heads into the shower.

Isaac takes the call outside.

He's off the phone by the time Chris comes out of the shower wrapped in only a towel.

He's amused to see Isaac's eyes light up with desire. And maybe a bit flattered. Okay a lot flattered.

Isaac is truly gorgeous, he'd filled out that thin lanky frame, grown out of that puppy-like awkwardness, topped Chris by at least three inches, and when he smiled it was like the sun came out.

He was also funny and clever, endlessly inventive and giving in bed, a lethal killer and completely loyal to those he loved.

And Isaac could have _anyone_ that he wanted. In fact, he got propositioned in basically every shithole town they stopped to hunt in.

Isaac never truly gave anyone the time of day except Chris. He wasn't above flirting if it gave him an advantage, though. Or sometimes just to needle Chris.

Isaac looks down and over at the phone on the table and then back to the bed that he's sitting on, and Chris can see that he's already falling into the familiar path of self-recrimination. The hunter had walked it himself often enough to know.

“Eight years,” the werewolf says softly.

Chris grunts as he grabs a pair of pajama pants and tugs them on. He doesn't want to talk about it. Never does.

He settles on the bed and tugs Isaac to nestle into his side. They stay like that a while, lost in thought, but Chris knows that Isaac will get trapped in those memories if not distracted.

“I _should_ get you a leash. Maybe something in blue to match your eyes.”

Isaac blinks up at him, lost for a moment, and then laughs softly.

“I like the chain. It feels more solid.”

“Mm yes. I do like the way it looks all wrapped around you, holding you in place for me.” Chris shifts slightly onto his left side, right hand going to stroke down Isaac's throat.

The wolf closes his eyes and arches into Chris' touch, and if he could purr, Isaac would be doing it right now.

Chris resumes the train of thought from earlier, considering Isaac as cat, and then an image popped into his head of the boy with cat ears, and maybe a long tail attached to a plug...

“You're thinking about the cat thing again, aren't you?” Isaac's eyes are open, pupils dilating as his nostrils flare to catch Chris' scent. “You have a _fetish_ , old man.”

Chris arches a brow. “Says the boy who came crawling into my room in the middle of the night and asked if I would spank him.”

Isaac _blushes_ and it's so fucking adorable that Chris _has_ to roll over and pin him down and kiss him breathless.

Chris could order the werewolf to suck him off in a room full of people and he wouldn't think twice, but when it came to his own requests, he was just as shy and insecure as he's always been.

Isaac would always be a study in contrasts.

“Speaking of,” Chris murmurs against Isaac's lips, “I seem to recall someone calling me an old man today.”

Isaac somehow manages to look wide eyed and innocent, even while he's rutting his hips up against Chris.

“I don't know who would do such a thing.”

Chris huffs a laugh and then rolls off of his boy.

“Go pick your poison, brat.”

Isaac returns sans clothing, not wearing anything but his collar, and kneels elegantly, Chris' wide leather belt folded in between his teeth.

Chris' brow ticks up slightly, but he should have known.

They have a routine now, almost a ritual, each beginning implement setting the stage for each scene. And the belt, well, the belt was for when Isaac was feeling the most need.

Isaac cuffs himself to the post, and then slides down until his arms are stretched tight over his head, face pressed into the comforter. He's on his knees, back arched so that his ass is in the air. The lines of his body are gorgeous.

Chris flashes back to that first time.

\- - - - -

Chris has been a hunter his entire life. He _knows_ when someone is watching him. So when the back of his neck prickles, he wakes up instantly, gun in hand and traced on the intruder.

Which turns out to be an awkward, blonde werewolf lurking in his doorway, clad only in a pair of dark boxers and _jesus_ that pale body went on for miles.

Chris had just woken up and wasn't in full control of his brain, and so it wasn't _completely_ his fault that he has a moment of imagining himself marring that porcelain skin.

He pulls the gun back, but doesn't set it down.

“Isaac?” His voice is rough, thick with sleep, but it's enough that the boy twitches in the doorway, and then shifts nervously side to side.

“Mr. Argent... I need...something.”

Chris assumes it's not to kill him, and so he settles the weapon back on his nightstand and throws the covers back, sliding from the bed.

“What's the matter, kiddo?”

Isaac is silent a long moment, and then it comes spilling out all in a rush. “Sometimes I get in this ...place in my head..and I get stuck on things and..I can't stop thinking... and I really need a distraction and there's only a couple things that will work.. and I know it's weird and I'm broken.. but I need you to do it, just this one time, I figure something else out for next time, just please. Sir.”

Chris takes all that in a moment, and then tilts his head, voice going soft. “Isaac, what do you need?”

Those big blue eyes looked up at him. “I need you to hurt me.”

_Jesus Fucking Christ._

Chris' mind goes completely blank for a moment as he tries to process.

“I've been trying to do it myself, but it's not _enough_.”

Isaac sounds so distressed that Chris automatically reaches out and pulls the boy close into a hug, but he's forgotten that both of them are fairly unclothed. He remembers as the warm torso presses into him.

Chris has been alone a long time. Yes, that's what he's going with as an excuse for the sudden stirring of interest in the body against his.

Isaac is still and silent and Chris realizes that he's been unresponsive for too long.

Instead of a verbal response, the hunter goes to his closet and flicks the light on.

He drags a large trunk from where it's buried in the back and drops it in front of Isaac. The werewolf looks at it curiously, and then reaches to open it after Chris nods.

Isaac is silent a long time, hand reaching in to pluck random things up and study them. He halts as he catches sight of something and digs it out.

His eyes are pleading as he lifts it up and offers it to Chris, cheeks coloring faintly.

Chris is absolutely certain that if he does this, there's no going back. Because Isaac doesn't _know_ yet, but Chris does.

Chris takes the paddle.

Isaac breathes deeply, and he's shifting side to side and actually clawing at the skin of his thighs.

Chris comes around and cups Isaac's chin, lifting that angelic face up.

“Isaac. I _understand_.”

Chris waits for the import of his meaning to come through, and then the eyes widen and then close and he nods once.

“Tomorrow morning we're going to have a long talk about this, but for now... Hands and knees on the bed.”

Chris hasn't done this in a long time, but he manages to work Isaac over without pushing him past his mental endurance. He doesn't push him past the pain into pleasure, either, though he can tell it's possible when Isaac starts lifting into the strokes of the paddle.

Isaac takes in a sobbing breath as Chris stops, and then starts in surprise as the older man reaches for his arm, tugging him, and then onto his side. He goes along with Chris easily as the older man pulls him into a hug, shushing him, telling him it's okay.

They fall asleep like that, light on, toy chest flung open, paddle settled on the bedside table, Isaac's read resting on Chris' chest, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

For the first time in a long time, Isaac doesn't have nightmares.

\- - - - -

“Sir?”

Isaac's voice jolts him out of his reminiscing and he shakes his head with a chuckle. “Sorry, kitten. I was thinking back to that night. And the morning after.”

The werewolf's nose wrinkles up at the pet name, but then he can't help but snicker. “Scott's _face_.”

Chris reaches out and slides a hand along Isaac's flank, fingers trailing lightly, and he grins ferally at the shivers that run through the boy at his touch. Isaac is so beautifully responsive.

Without warning, the crack of the leather strap hitting skin echos out in to the room, and Isaac gasps and squirms the tiniest amount.

Chris continues raining down blows, covering Isaac's thighs and back, as well as his ass, until he's a beautiful shade of red. It won't last, the wolf heals too quickly, but the welts themselves aren't what is important.

The older man reaches between Isaac's legs, sliding his thumb down that dark cleft, teasing at the puckered hole, then dragging down even further to cup Isaac's balls gently, then stroke along his cock. Just gentle teasing touches to contrast to the harsh blows of the leather strap.

Chris moves to the side, hand going under the boy's torso now, scratching a nail over Isaac's nipples, then pinching and twisting.

Isaac moans and arches into the touch.

“ _There's_ my little cat in heat.”

Chris trails his fingers along Isaac's spine, and then rubs the pad of his middle finger over Isaac's hole. The boy pushes back against Chris' finger and he chuckles.

“Did you want something, pet?”

Isaac mumbles, and Chris smacks down on his ass with all his strength.

He is rewarded with a yelp, and after a couple deep breaths, a shaky voice emerges.  
“I could go for a cheeseburger.”

Chris is glad that Isaac can't see his face, because he can't hide the amusement. He can't help it, he loves the sass on this boy.

But, he knows that Isaac is just bucking for more physical punishment. Chris goes for something a little different.

He digs into the bag and pulls out a ring, sliding it onto Isaac before he knows it.

The boy feels it, shifts position, and then whines.

“You wanted to be a brat, that's what you get.”

He tosses a plug down on the bed by Isaac's face. “Get that nice and wet for me, boy.”

Chris watches Isaac squirm to reach the plug with his mouth, tugging at the cuffs and contorting his body, but finally succeeds in wrapping his lips around it.

In the meantime, Chris gets a bottle out of the bag, and pours the contents on his hand, liberally coating his middle and index fingers.

Chris waits until Isaac is suckling the plug before he swirls the slick fingers around Isaac's tight pucker, smirking at the faint noise that emerges around the thickness in the boy's mouth.

His middle finger dips in, twisting and coating the passage, and then the second finger joins, pressing in and out, and then scissoring apart, stretching and opening.

Isaac is whining now, and Chris twists and curls his fingers, smirking as he hits that bundle of nerves and the werewolf's body shudders softly.

“That's my greedy boy, but you want more don't you?”

Isaac whimpers his agreement and Chris uses more of the bottle's fluid to get himself ready, then climbs onto the bed, each hand reaching for a bruising grip, and then pulling apart the globes of Isaac's ass.

With one sharp thrust, Chris buries himself inside, and Isaac makes a muffled cry beneath him.

“That's what you wanted, wasn't it, baby?”

He holds there, deep in his boy, hands reaching to drag nails along that exposed skin below him. Isaac is squirming again and Chris smacks down viciously.

“Hold still, brat.”

Chris waits until Isaac's regained control, and then he starts fucking him in earnest, snapping his hips forward with harsh thrusts. He punctuates these with cruel slaps or by reaching below to tug at the boy's bound cock beneath him.

When he feels that coil of electricity tighten in his gut, Chris digs his fingers into Isaac's hips and thrusts hard, once, twice, and then he utters a punched out cry. Chris fills his boy with come and then reaches forward, plucking the rubber toy from Isaac's mouth.

The hunter slides himself free and inserts the plug with the same motion. Isaac groans as it slides into him.

Chris moves back off the bed, taking a moment to admire the way Isaac looks, splayed out over the bed, ass in the air, filled with that toy.

Then he goes and takes a quick shower.

When he comes back, Isaac hasn't moved.

“Look at you, so good for me.”

Chris decides to reward him.

He reaches up and uncuffs the boy, pulling him up to his knees, grinning openly at the way Isaac's face changes when the plug inside him brushes up against that special bundle of nerves.

The hunter gets comfortable, leaning against the headboard, spreading his legs slightly, and then pulling Isaac close.

Chris tangles fingers in Isaac's hair and tugs his head back to steal a kiss, and Isaac melts into it, all the desperation and desire he's feeling telegraphed by the way he's kissing Chris, just fucking filthy and sloppy and _needy_.

The older man reaches down and slides the ring off Isaac, and he moans into Chris' mouth as he arches forward looking for friction.

Chris tosses the ring aside, wraps his hand around Isaac's length and starts tugging it hard and fast.

He continues to plunder Isaac's mouth, swallowing down the moans and needy whines, as his free hands moves back to press against the base of the plug.

Chris shifts it _just so_ , and suddenly Isaac is coming, spilling hot over his Master's hand, while he gasps and whimpers through his release against the older man's lips.

Withdrawing his lips, Chris lifts his hand up and watches as Isaac delicately licks it clean, then slides his tongue along his lips.

Chris pulls his wolf close, kissing the top of his head, and then lays him on his side, wrapping an arm around Isaac protectively.

“Mm, I love you.”

Chris chuckles. “I love you too, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Nothing Else Matters by Metallica
> 
> Please let me know if I need to tag anything. <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](goddessofcruelty.tumblr.com)


End file.
